Having a Baby with your best friend
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Olivia goes to Elliot and asks him a very important question. Will this give them the push to get together, or will it tear them apart, or will it make them stronger than before. Read to find out!
1. Intro

Intro

Disclaimer: I am in no way conceded to this show and I do not own any of these characters and no money is being made off of this.

Intro

Elliot and Kathy had been divorced for a little over a year. Olivia was sitting across from Elliot watching him do his paper work and she was thinking about the first time she met him and the eight years they have been partners. All the times they spent together, weather it is at work or out of work. About the good and bad times they spent together. She was thinking about what a great father he is and how he is her best friend. She was thinking how she wished she had a father like Elliot growing up and how she always wanted to have children and have a big family since she didn't have the best family growing up, and how she wanted to be able to have a second change of having a family. She then looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it. How could she ever have kids when she could never get a boyfriend? They were either turned away by what she does or they took to much interest in what she does. She still would not know what kind of father they'll make. She needs someone who she can trust with her life, someone she knows who would make a great father. She could always be a single mother but that was not the point she wanted to have the chance to have a family. She looked back up at Elliot. What better person to have a child with then your best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia walked into work the next day. She went to her locker to put away her things then made her way to her desk and sat down to wait for Elliot to arrive so she could talk to him. Five minutes later Elliot walked in and headed to his locker as well. He put his things in then turned around to greet everyone then took a seat at his desk. Olivia got out of her chair and walked around to Elliot's desk.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure Liv."

Elliot guided Olivia into one of the filing rooms.

"El, I was wondering if we can go out to lunch today. I really need to ask you something."

"Sure Liv, what ever you want. Are you ok?"

"Yah El, I am great. Thanks for asking though."

Elliot and Olivia walked back out to the squad room and got down to their paper work. Munch and Fin had gone by the time they got back.

It hit lunch time and it had been a slow day so far. Olivia looked up at the clock and saw that it was 12:15.

"Hey El you want to go out to lunch now?"

"Sure let's go. I am just going to tell Cragen where we are going."

"Ok, meet you outside."

"Ok."

Elliot walked to Cragen's office and knocked on the door then he entered.

"Cap, Liv and I are going out to lunch now."

"Ok have fun, see you guys later."

Elliot walked out side and got into the car where Olivia was waiting for him.

"Liv where do you want to go?"

"I do not know why don't you just pick."

"Ok."

Elliot drove to a small family owned restaurant that serviced soup, Salad and Sandwiches. They sat down at a table and ordered their food. After their food was ordered Olivia started to talk.

"Elliot thank you for coming out with me today."

"No problem Olivia."

"Elliot I asked you out today, because I have a question to ask you. El you know that you are not just my partner but also my best friend and we would do anything for each other. The eight years that we have been partners have not always been good, but I would not trade those days for anything. You have made me a better person and because of that I am the person I am today. I hope that you feel the same way."

"I do Liv." At that time their meals had arrived.

"So I was saying was that we have been through a lot. We have been through a lot as partners and as best friends. We have both helped each other in our times of need and helped each other through difficult cases which I know I could not have gotten through with out you. You always have my back and I always have yours. You have made my life worth living and I cannot thank you enough. You are probably wondering what I want to ask you. I am getting there but before I tell you, you need to know you do not have to accept my offer. What I am about to ask you is something I really want, something I have really wanted for a long time, but was to scared to achieve it and it is not that easy either. I know I have other ways to go around doing this but I want to experience the whole thing."

Elliot was just looking at her and soaking in everything she was telling him.

"Elliot you know what kind of family I grew up in and that I wished I had a better family growing up. I know that the squad is my family and I love them for it, but it is still not the same. I want my own family. Elliot I know how much you love your kids, so what I am trying to say is that I really want to have a baby, I always wanted to have children and the urge has been getting stronger over the last year. I am tired of coming home to an empty house. I know I can always adopted, but I want to be able to feel my baby move for the first time, hear it's heart beat, watch it grow. Then there is artificial insemination but it is still not the same. I do not want to be a single mother. I do not want to carry around a child of a man I do not know. So I guess you can probably figure out what I want to ask you, El you are my best friend and there is no one better person to ask, Elliot, can you help me have a baby?"

Elliot listened to everything Olivia had to say. He was shocked at what she had asked him, but he knows how wonderful she is with children and she is his best friend. When he was married he told things to her that his wife did not even know. He looked at her in the eyes and saw a lot of emotions. He cleared his throat. He took her hand in his and started to talk.

"Liv, I do not know what to say. Not in a million years would I have thought that my best friend would ask me to have a baby with her."

Olivia started to cry.

Elliot saw that tears starting in her eyes and he brought one of his hands up and whipped the tears away.

"Olivia you do not have to cry. You think I am going to say no don't you. Well let me finish what I was saying ok."

Olivia just nodded her head yes.

"Olivia you are my best friend and my partner and the last eight years of my life have been wonderful because of you and you are right we have gone through rough patches but those rough patches have made us who we are today. Liv I am really flattered that you asked me to have a baby with you, but before I accept you need to know everything. Liv what will we do about living arrangements? You do know that the baby will have 4 other siblings."

"Elliot I know that the baby will have four other siblings. I want the baby to have brothers and sisters. Have what I didn't. And for the housing situation I thought we could live together. El I really need this. I need a family to love and a family that loves me. I cannot do it any more."

Olivia started to cry again.

"Olivia, look at me please." Olivia lifted her head.

"Olivia I will do this with you ok. I know how important this is to you and you will take what ever it is to have a baby even if that means you take on having four other teenagers in the house on weekends. I will do this with you because you are my best friend, my partner and I love and care for you and I do not want to see you hurt. I want to see that smile that I love and if that means having a baby then so be it. You know what, it would not be too bad having a baby around the house again, I kind of miss it."

Olivia just smiled at Elliot.

"Thank you Elliot."

"No problem Liv."

"El, we are going to have a baby."

"Yes we are."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a month since Olivia asked Elliot to have a baby with her. Elliot moved into her apartment a week after Olivia asked him to have a baby with her. They kept this quite and no one in the squad knows about it.

Olivia walked into work and sat down at her desk she had been late and Elliot had slept in the cribs because he was working late on a case. She had not been feeling well for the past week and she had a feeling what was wrong with her and she was really happy. She could not wait to tell Elliot. Lunch time rolled a round and Olivia got out of her chair and walked around to Elliot's desk, she bent down and whispered something in his ear.

"El can you come with be for a few minutes."

"Sure Liv, is everything ok?"

"Yah everything is great." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Elliot followed Olivia to the parking lot and into the car.

"Liv where are you taking me."

"Just wait and see."

"Ok what ever you say."

Elliot got into the car and Olivia started driving to the closest drug store. Which was a couple of blocks away. Olivia parked the car and got out. Elliot got out of the car as well and joined her on the other side of the car.

"Liv are you going to tell me where you are taking me know and why we are here?"

"Just you wait." Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and she guided him into the drug store. She found the isle she was looking for then went down it and stopped right in front of the pregnancy tests.

"Elliot does this answer your question?"

"Liv are you sure, it's only been a month?"

"El, I am really sure. I am two weeks late and I am never that late and I have been sick for a week. That's why I was late today for work."

"Ok then lets see if we will be having a baby in 8 months."

Olivia got two pregnancy tests, and then she and Elliot went back to their apartment which was only 5 minutes away from the station house. They entered and Olivia went straight to the bathroom. She came out few minutes later and sat down on the couch with Elliot to wait until the timer went off. Olivia had her head on Elliot's lap and he was stroking her hair. After two minutes the timer went off and they both headed to the bathroom. Olivia was holding on to Elliot's hand. Elliot slipped his hand from out of Olivia's then wrapped around her waist so her back was to his chest. He picked up one of the tests then he picked up the other and looked at it as well, he showed no emotion as he was looking at them and Olivia picked up on his emotion.

"I guess I was wrong. May be next month." Olivia said with tears in her eyes. She new it was too good to be true.

Elliot looked at Olivia as she whipped a tear from her face and he could not keep this up. He was just too happy.

Elliot placed the sticks on the counter then he leaned forward and whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Congratulations mommy."

Olivia then looked up at Elliot not believing what he just said and saw a big smile on his face. Olivia looked at him and broke out into a smile as well and started to cry but this time it was tears of joy.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Yes we are."

Olivia and Elliot headed back to work after they had lunch and celebrated the new life that was growing. Elliot and Olivia decided that Olivia will tell the Captain and the rest of the team that she is pregnant but she will not tell them who the father of the baby is. Elliot will tell his kids.

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squad room and Elliot headed to his desk to do more paper work and Olivia headed to the Captain's office. She knocked on the door then she entered.

"Hey Cap can I have a minute with you?"

"Sure Olivia."

Olivia closed the door and sat down in front of the desk.

"Cap I thought you should know about this since you are my boss. Cap, I am pregnant."

"Wow, Congratulations Liv, how far along are you?"

"About a month."

"Ok you do know that you are riding a desk until you go on maternity leave."

"Yah I know. Cap can I still work the Vic's?"

"Sure Liv, but nothing else, ok."

"Ok, now I need to go tell the rest of the team."

"That's a good idea; Casey should be here any minute."

"Thanks Cap."

"No problem Liv."

Olivia walked out of the Captain's office and as soon as she walked out Casey walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Case." Elliot said.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute please?" Olivia said.

Everyone looked over towards her.

"What's up Liv." Fin asked

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at her wondering what she was going to tell them.

"I want all of you to know that I am pregnant and that I will be riding a desk until I go on maternity leave."

Casey was the first person to speak.

"OMG, Liv you are going to have a baby. How far along are you? Who is the father? When is your due date?"

"Hold up Case, I am about a month a long, I do not know my due date because I still need to go to the doctor's and I want to keep the father's identity to my self for now."

"Ok, but is there a reason you do not what us to know who the father is?" Elliot asked so you would blend in.

"Yah, I want this time between us special before the baby arrives."

"Good enough." Elliot said.

"So Liv are we going to meet this guy?"

"Eventually Case."

"Liv you are hiding something and I am going to get to the bottom of it."

Olivia just laughed to her self and went over and sat down at her desk.

That evening Olivia and Elliot were on the couch. They were both lying down. Olivia's hand was on her stomach and her head was on Elliot's chest and their legs were intertwined with each other. Elliot placed his hand on top of hers. He smiled at her and then kissed her forehead. She had made a doctor's appointment in two weeks time. Elliot was going to tell the kids that weekend.

The rest of the week passed. Olivia's morning sickness that started that week was only in the evening so that was a plus for her. It was late afternoon on Friday and Elliot was picking up his kids and bringing them to the apartment.

Elliot was parked in front of his kids school waiting for Lizzie and Dickie, then he was off to pick up Kathleen, then pick up Maureen at her dorm at college. By 4:45 he had all four of his kids in the car with him. While he was driving he was talking to his kids.

"Guys we are going to stop off at Olivia's place before we go home, is that ok with you guys?"

"Sure dad no problem."

At 5:00 Elliot entered Olivia's apartment.

"Liv we are here."

Olivia came walking out of her bedroom to greet Elliot and the kids.

"Hey guys how are you doing?"

"Great Olivia, and how about you?" Maureen asked.

"I am good."

"Kids why don't you sit down on the couch."

"Ok." They all said a little bit confessed.

Olivia and Elliot sat across from them and Elliot started to speak.

"Guys I have something to say. To start off with we will not be going back to my apartment. We are staying here with Olivia. Before any of you say anything let me finish what I am saying is that you can ask as many questions as you want after I finish. I want to tell you guys that you will be having a new baby brother or sister. Olivia and I are going to be having baby. About a month ago Olivia came to me because she really wanted to have a baby and since I am her best friend she asked me and I said yes. So what do you guys think?"

Elliot's kids just looked at their father deciding what to say to him.

Maureen spoke up first.

"Daddy, Olivia that is great. I always knew that you wanted to have children Olivia. You are great with us and this baby is going to be really lucky to have you as its mother."

The other three were right behind their older sister and said similar things.

"Thank you so much you guys this means a lot to your father and me."

The kids went up and gave Olivia a hug.

"Guys when you come to work or around any on of the guys from work you can not mention that I am the father of Olivia's baby, all they know is that she is pregnant."

"Ok daddy all four kids said."

"Well guys I have a two bedroom apartment so until we get a house we will be a bit squished here. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie you guys can have the other bed room and Dickie if you do not mind you can have the pull out bed here in the living room."

"No problem Liv."

Everything at work was going well and Elliot and Olivia were really happy about everything that was happening. The kids were really happy about getting a new baby sibling. The only thing Elliot had to do was tell Kathy.

**N/A: Giving you guys a bit of a spoiler. ****Twins.**** You can look at my profile and see what the nursery will look like.**

**Here are names I was thinking about, Please help me out. Here is a list of names, but if you have other ideas please tell me.**

**Alison Leigh Stabler and Emma Leanna Stabler**

**Jennifer Danielle Stabler and Mackenzie Grace Stabler**

**Amanda Riley Stabler and Erin Leah Stabler**

**Anna Jennifer Stabler and Isabella Jessica Stabler**

**Jessica Rachel Stabler and Lauren Faith Stabler **


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: Sorry for the confusion, Elliot and Olivia had sex to conceive the baby.**

**N/A 2: Please go to my profile to view pictures to go with this story.**

Chapter 3

Elliot walked up to the door of this old house and rang the door bell. He was there to tell Kathy about Olivia and the baby. The door opened.

"Elliot, hi, what are you doing here? You know that kids are not here right now."

"I know, I am not here for the kids, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, come on in."

They both walked into the living room and sat down.

"Elliot what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you this personally before you hear it from someone else."

"Ok, what is it."

"Well about a month and a half ago Olivia came up to me and asked me to have a baby with her. She really wanted to have a child, and she always wanted to have a family, so she asked me to have a baby with her. I said that I will and she found out about two weeks ago that she is pregnant."

Elliot just looked at Kathy to see what her reaction would be. Kathy just sat there and let everything soak in before she says anything.

Kathy took a deep breath.

"Do the kids know?"

"Yah they do and they are really happy about it."

"So you guys live together?"

"Yah, but we are looking for a house right now."

"Anyone else know about this?"

"Everyone at work knows that Olivia is pregnant, but they have no idea that it is my baby."

"Ok."

"Well I'm happy for you guys, Liv is a wonderful women and she will make a great mother. She is already good with our four children."

"Thank you so much Kathy, it means a lot to me."

"Elliot you need to remember that even though I am not in love with you any more does not mean I don't still love you. I would not change the last 20 years of my life for anything. The 20 years that we were married were some of the best years of my life."

"Kathy I will always love you as well."

Kathy and Elliot both stood up to head to the door. Elliot gave Kathy a hug.

"Elliot, tell Olivia that I say congratulations."

"I will and Kathy thanks."

Elliot then left to go back home.

The next week passed by fast and Elliot and Olivia were at their first doctor's appointment. They were sitting in the waiting room for Olivia's name to be called.

"Olivia Benson." The nurse called.

Elliot and Olivia followed the nurse. The nurse took Olivia's weight before she brought them into a room. Once they were in the room the nurse took Olivia's blood pressure and took some blood.

"Ms. Benson, change into this gown and the doctor will be in shortly."

After a few minutes the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning, my name is Doctor Jordan Goodwin. You must be Olivia."

"Nice to meet you Doctor." Olivia and the doctor shake hands.

The doctor looks over and sees Elliot.

"And who is this?"

"Hi my name is Elliot, I'm the father."

"Well nice to meet you. Well let's get started now. I will do a pelvic exam first then we will do an ultrasound. How does that sound?"

"That sounds just fine doctor."

Olivia laid back and put her feet up in the stirrups. The doctor cheek to make sure everything was ok.

"Well Olivia everything looks ok so far, now we will do an ultra sound."

"Ok." Olivia said and lifted her top up.

The doctor got the ultrasound machine ready. She put the gel on Olivia's stomach.

"Olivia the gel will be a little cold."

"Thanks for the warning doctor."

Elliot got up from the chair he was sitting on and went and stood next to Olivia and took her hand. Olivia looked over at him and smiled.

The doctor put the transducer on Olivia's stomach and started to movie it around.

"Olivia you will feel a bit of pressure."

A picture came up on the screen.

"Olivia Elliot that is your baby and everything seems to be fine. Do you want to hear the heart beat?"

"Yes that would be great." Olivia said, and then she looked over to Elliot and saw him smiling.

"Well the heart beat is vary strong." The doctor kept pushing around the transducer when he stopped.

Olivia looked up and saw the doctor had stopped and had a look on her face that Olivia did not like.

"Doctor what is wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Olivia, Elliot there is nothing wrong with the baby. Why don't you listen carefully to your baby's heart beat?"

"Ok." Olivia said.

The doctor put the transducer back on to Olivia's stomach.

Olivia kept her eyes on the screen and all she heard was the heart beat. Elliot on the other hand new exactly what the doctor was hearing.

"Doctor, I do not get it all I hear is the heart beat. Is everything ok?"

Elliot pulled up a chair and tightened his grip on Olivia's hand.

"Olivia everything is fine." Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"Elliot how do you know?"

"Liv look at the screen." Olivia looked over towards the screen.

"You see that, that is the baby and that is the baby's heart beat."

"Ok I get that."

"Doctor, why don't you move the transducer over to the left a bit."

"Sure thing Elliot."

"Now Liv look at that. That is the baby and the heart beat."

"But Elliot how can that be the baby's heart beat was just…." Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw that he had a really big smile on his face.

"Elliot, twins." Olivia whispered."

"Yah Liv twins."

Olivia started crying.

"El, we are having twins. We are having two babies."

"Yah Liv we are." Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead then whipped the tears from her eyes.

"El this is wonderful."

"That it is Liv."

"Well why don't I just leave you two alone for a moment. Here is your picture of your baby and Olivia you can get dressed and just make sure you make an appointment for next month."

"Thank you doctor." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the doctor's office and head to there car to go to work.

When Olivia and Elliot arrived at work everyone including Casey was in the bullpen taking. When the group saw them walking in together everyone quieted down.

"So Olivia where were you?" Casey asked.

"I was at the doctor for my first appointment."

"How did that go?"

"Really well, the babies are doing great."

"That's good to hear. Wait did you just say babies?"

"Yep, I am having twins."

"Wow that's amazing." 

"So Elliot where were you?"

"I had a meeting with Dickie's teacher."

"Oh, so it was just a coincidence that you and Olivia walked in together."

"Yah we saw each other in the parking lot."

"Ok." Casey left it at that but was still not convinced.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Casey kept and eye on Elliot and Olivia. She knew that there was something between them, and that they were not telling the whole story. Munch and Fin were telling her that they come into work with each other every day. Then there is the news about Olivia having twins. Twins run in Elliot's family, heck he all ready as a set of twins. Then there was the shock of Olivia being pregnant. She didn't even know that she was dating anyone, because as far as she knew she did not have a boyfriend.

Olivia walked into the squad room after her fourth bathroom visit since she came to work two hours ago. Olivia was two months pregnant and you could start seeing a little bump forming. She was bigger then the average women who is two months pregnant considering she is having twins. She sat down at her desk to continue the paper work she was doing before she had gone to the bathroom. A couple of minutes after Olivia sat down Casey walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Olivia, how are you feeling today?"

"Hey Case, I am doing ok."

"So how are the babies doing, Liv?"

"They are doing great."

"So are you getting exited, 7 more months until they are here."

"Yah, I cannot wait." She said while rubbing her stomach.

"That's wonderful, so have you done some sopping yet?"

"Not yet Case, I have been too busy and I want to wait a couple more months until I start buying things."

"Well when you are ready to start buying stuff, just give me a call."

"Sure thing Case."

"Well I will see you later Liv."

"Ok, bye Case."

Later that Day

Elliot was waiting for Olivia to finish in the washroom so they can go look at houses. They wanted to find a house quickly before Olivia was too far along in her pregnancy to move. Olivia left the washroom and met up with Eliot by the elevators, but what they did not know was that Casey had entered the station to drop off some files. Casey saw them walk into the elevator together. Casey decided to follow them. As she got to the parking lot she saw Elliot and Olivia just getting into the same car, so she got into her car and stared following them. She stopped outside Olivia's apartment. Olivia opened her door and got out of the car, and said by to Elliot and went into her apartment and Elliot drove away.

Casey was thinking to herself, "I thought that they were definitely together. I guess I was wrong." Casey then drove away, but not 10 minutes after she left Elliot had returned.

n/a: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy with college. But I will try to update this story again as soon as possible and also my other stories as well.

n/a 2: Please give me ideas about the names of the babies and please go to my profile to few pictures that go along to the story. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

N/A: I am sorry it took me so long to update, Hope everyone still loves it as much as before.

**N/A: ** Last time: Casey was thinking to herself, "I thought that they were definitely together. I guess I was wrong." Casey then drove away, but not 10 minutes after she left Elliot had returned

Elliot arrived back in front of Olivia's apartment 10 minutes later and waited for Olivia to come back down. Two minutes later Olivia was back in the car with Elliot and on their way to start looking at houses. They were looking for a big enough house to have room for Elliot's kids as well.

Elliot looks over at Olivia who is laying her head on the window.

"Hey Liv, you feeling ok?"

"Not feeling so well, a little bit nauseas."

" Babe we don't need to go look at these houses today, we can do it another day when you are feeling better.

"No that's ok El, I will be fine, let's just go look at them and then head home."

Elliot looked over at Olivia to see if she was ok, because he knew how stubborn she can get and he didn't want the babies' to be hurt.

"Liv are you sure about this?"

"Elliot I am sure, the sooner we find a house the better."

By the time early evening came Elliot and Olivia had already looked at a good 6 places, now it was time to decided if they should keep looking or relook at the two places that they really liked today. They agreed that they would show the house that they liked to the kids and see what they said about them.

Later that evening the kids came to join Elliot and Olivia for dinner.

There was a knock on the door.

"Elliot can you get that" Olivia asked as she was in the kitchen making dinner.

Elliot walked to the door to let his kids in.

Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all walked into the apartment and gave their father a kiss.

"Hey dad" all the kids said.

"Where's Liv dad" Maureen asked

"She's in the kitchen making dinner."

"I am just going to go say hi and ask her if she needs help."

Maureen enters the kitchen

"Liv hey"

Olivia turned around.

"Hi Maureen, how are you doing?"

"I'm good how about you and the baby?"

"We're good."

"That is good to hear, Liv do you need any help?"

"Thanks Maureen that would be great."

About a half an hour later dinner was ready and the Stabler family was sitting down to eat. About half way through dinner Elliot decided to tell the kids that Olivia is having twins.

"Hey, kids Olivia and I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it dad?" all the kids asked

"Well, you guys aren't just getting one new sibling but two new siblings, we're having twins."

"Wow that's great" all the children said and got up and gave their dad and Olivia hugs and kisses.

Later that evening after the dinner dishes were washed and the Stabler kids had all gone home, Elliot and Olivia were lying on the couch together. Elliot was playing with Olivia's hair as his other hand was placed gentle on her stomach. Elliot looked down at Olivia to see that she was half asleep.

"Liv, let's get up so I can take you to bed."

"No El, I want to stay here" Olivia said in that half asleep voice

"But it's not comfortable to sleep on the couch and it's not good for the babies"

"Ok, only because it's not good for the babies"

Elliot helped Olivia up off the couch and walked her to their bedroom and helped her lay down in the bed and he covered her with the blanket. He then bent down and placed a kiss to Olivia's forehead.

"Love you Liv."

"Love you too El." Olivia said then turned over and fell asleep.

The next morning Elliot and Olivia got up early so they could go pick up Elliot's kids to show them the two houses they really liked.

The first house they saw had 6 bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms, one half bathroom, a big kitchen, a dining room off of the kitchen the as well as patio exit was of the kitchen as well. There was a nice big living room with a fire place, and a big spiral staircase leading up stairs.

Once everyone looked through the house they gave their input.

"So guys how do you like the house?" Elliot asked his kids

"The house is amazing dad, we all really love it."

"So should we go and look at the second house or should we put in an offer on this one?" Elliot asked then looked around at his kids then stopped when he got to Olivia and looked her in the eyes and gave her a smile.

"I think you should put an offer on this place dad." Maureen said

Elliot looked at Olivia and she just nodded her head yes.

"Ok it looks like we are putting on offer on this house." Elliot said. Then he went back into the house to talk to the realtor while the rest waited outside. A few minutes later Elliot came back outside.

"I put in the offer and they are going to let the owners know and if the owners except the offer all we need to do is an inspection of the house and sign the papers and it's ours. We should here back if we got the house by tomorrow."

"Sounds great, why don't we all go out for lunch." Olivia said

"That sounds like a good idea, would you like to go out for lunch guys?" Elliot asked his kids.

"Lunch sounds great dad, let's go." Dickie said

After the group finished lunch Eliot and Olivia took them back home then they went back to their own place.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch when Olivia started taking

"El, do you want to find out the sex of the babies once they are able to tell?"

"Whatever you want Liv, if that's what you want then we will find out the sex of the babies."

Olivia and Elliot were at work the next day when Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

", this is Mark Walls from the realtor company, I am calling you to let you know that the owners have expected your offer, and there as already been an expectation of the property we have the reports for you here, with the documents that you need to sign."

"Thank you so much Mr. Walls, I will be there soon to sign the papers."

Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled as he hang up the phone.

"Liv, we got it."

"Really, that's great El."

"We need to go down and sign the papers, then it's all ours."

"Ok, then let's go."

Elliot let the captain know that him and Olivia were leaving and would be back in an hour.

Elliot and Olivia got to the realtors office and signed the papers and got there keys, they said they were able to move in whenever they want since the past owners had already moved out. They went back to work for a few more hours then went back to the apartment to call the kids to let them know and after they got off the phone they started packing.

"So El, when should we move?"

"Let's see how we do with the packing and if by the weekend we are all packed then we will move then, but if we still have packing do to then we will move later, we also need to hire a moving truck for the bigger stuff."

"Ok that sounds fine by me." Olivia said then placed a kiss on Elliot's lips and walked towards the bedroom to take a nap.

The next few weeks went by slowly; Elliot and Olivia could not move since they got a big case and have been working on it for the past two weeks.

Olivia was sitting at her desk after doing some paper work but she wasn't feeling all that great.

Elliot walked into the bull pen and sat at his desk and looked up at Olivia and saw how pale she was.

"Liv, are you feeling ok, you look kind of pale?"

"I am not feeling all too well, Elliot, I don't think the babies likes this case too much."

"Ok Liv let's get you up to the crib." Elliot went around and help her out of her chair and up the stairs and then helped her lay down on of the beds. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed once Olivia was laying down and put his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it.

"Why don't you take a nap ok and yell if you need me I will be down in the bull pen."

"Ok thanks El, I love you."

"I love you too Liv."

Once Elliot got back down stairs, Elliot went straight to the captain's office

Elliot knocked on the door

"Come in."

"Hey cap, I am just letting you know that Olivia wasn't feeling well so she is taking a nap in the crib."

"Is she ok?"

"Yah she should be ok, she just needs to rest."

"Ok thanks for letting me know."

Elliot walked out of the office and closed the door behind him and went and sat down at his desk and did more paper work.

Munch and Fin walked in

"Hey, Elliot how's the paper work going?" Fin asked

"Just peachy." Elliot said while he looked up at his co-works and gave them a smile

"Hey where's Liv?" Munch asked

"She is up in the crib taking a nap, she wasn't feeling so well."

"Is she ok?" Fin asked

"Yah she should be just fine after having a nap."

That evening once Elliot and Olivia got back to their apartment, Elliot did some more packing while Olivia laid on the couch.

"So this time next week we will be in our new house, how does that feel?" Elliot asked Olivia

"It feels so great to be starting this new life with you." Olivia said as she smiled and rubbed the small bump that was her belly.

**N/A: I am so sorry that it took me this long to update, I was just really busy with college but know I am graduated and I hope to be able to update more often. Thanks for all your support and for being so patent and waiting for an new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A: Sorry for not updating in awhile. **

Last Time on Having a baby with your best friend- That evening once Elliot and Olivia got back to their apartment, Elliot did some more packing while Olivia laid on the couch.

"So this time next week we will be in our new house, how does that feel?" Elliot asked Olivia

"It feels so great to be starting this new life with you." Olivia said as she smiled and rubbed the small bump that was her belly.

CHAPTER 6

It's been a month since Elliot and Olivia moved into their new house and everyone is settling in nicely. Olivia is four months pregnant and enjoying the joys of being pregnant. One of her biggest dreams is finally coming true, being a mom and she is also finally with the man that she loves, who she had been sitting across from for the last eight years. Her heart finally feels like it's complete, with her babies laying underneath it.

Olivia is standing in her living room looking around at all the pictures that have finally been hung up on the walls; she never really had a family, but now she realizes that she always had a family in Elliot and in her squad, the pictures around her just makes it all the more real. Her family would be complete in just five more months when she and Elliot will welcome their twins into the world. She could not be any happier.

Today they will be finding out the sex of the babies.

Elliot is diving them to the doctor's office and while he is stopped at a red light he looks over to Olivia a see's her looking out the window and her hand placed on her tummy.

"How are you doing there gorgeous?"

Olivia looks over to Elliot and smiles at him.

"Great, so excited to find out what these little monkeys are."

"Me too" Elliot picks up her hand that was resting beside her and places a kiss on the back of it then keeps holding it while he starts driving again.

At the doctor's office Olivia is laying down on the bed while Elliot is standing next to her when the doctor walks into the room.

"Good afternoon Olivia, how are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling great."

"That's good and how is dad doing today?" The doctor asks Elliot

"I'm doing great." Elliot says while smiling at the doctor.

"So you are here to find out the sex of the babies I'm I correct."

"Yes" Both Elliot and Olivia say at the same time

The doctor goes over and pulls the ultrasound machine closer to the bad and asks Olivia to pull up her top.

"This is going to be a little bit cold." She warns Olivia while squeezing the gel onto her tummy.

Elliot moves closer to Olivia and takes her hand while he places a kiss to her forehead and smiles down at her. Olivia smiles back up at Elliot then the turn their heads to the screen.

"So here are you babies, let's see if we can see what their sex is." The doctor moves the transducer around.

"So guys if you look here, one of your babies is a little boy" the doctor points out

Olivia starts getting tears in her eyes. Elliot places a kiss to her lips then the both look back up to the doctor.

"The second baby looks like it's a girl. One of each. Congratulations Stablers."

Now both Elliot and Olivia have tears in their eyes, but with big smiles on their faces.

After arrive back home Olivia heads up to the bedroom to take a nap while Elliot calls his kids to ask if they want to come over for dinner. An hour later Elliot heads up to the bedroom to wake Olivia and let her know the kids all said they will come over to have dinner.

Elliot sits himself down on the edge of the bed and places a kiss to Olivia's forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head, I called the kids to ask if they wanted to join us for dinner, they all said yes. They will be here in an hour."

Olivia stirs when she feels Elliot kiss her. She slowly opens her eyes while she hears him say that the kids will be there in an hour for dinner.

"Hi handsome. So what should we make for dinner since the kids will be over?"

"Well I was thinking some pasta with meat sauce, salad and garlic bread, how does that sound?"

"Sounds really delicious Elliot."

Olivia gets up from the bed with some help from Elliot and they both head to the kitchen to make dinner for the Stabler clan.

An hour later finds the Stabler family and Olivia sitting around the table eating dinner while everyone is talking about their days.

"So Maureen, how's college going, you almost finished right?" Olivia asked

"It's really great Olivia. I am really enjoying it and yah one more year to go and I am graduating"

"That's so great Maureen, I can't wait to see you graduate."

"Lizzie, Dick, how's high school going for you guys?"

"Great Liv." Lizzie and Dick say

"How are you doing Kathleen?"

Kathleen looks up at Olivia once she hears her name being said

"I am doing better Olivia, and thanks for everything." She says with a smile towards Olivia.

Elliot looks over towards Olivia as she was talking to his kids. He is so happy that his kids love Olivia and Olivia loves his kids.

"So kids, Olivia and I have something to tell you."

All four kids look up from their dinner plates

"Yah dad."

"Well we went to the doctor today to find out the sex of the babies."

"Well..."

Elliot looks over at Olivia

"Well there is a boy...and a girl." Olivia says over the cries of the kids who were happy about their new baby brother and sister.

"This is great, I won't be the only boy, I will have a brother to teach stuff to." Dick says

After dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned everyone headed into the living room to watch a movie before the kids went back to Kathy's. While Olivia had gotten up to use the bathroom Dick turned to his dad.

"Dad"

"Yah Dick."

"Are you going to ask Olivia to marry you? I know that it just started off as you guys just having a baby since she wanted one, but since you guys now know that you love each other..."

"Would you kids mind if I asked Olivia to marry me?"

"No, we love Olivia." Maureen said

The three other all agreed with their big sister

"Dad we want you to marry her, we want her to be our step-mom, even mom wants her to be our step-mom." Kathleen says with a small laugh. The rest laugh as well.

"So Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, how would you like to help me find a ring next weekend?"

Elliot asks his daughters

"Yes!" all three of them say at the same time

Olivia walks back into the room and sits back on the couch next to Elliot.

"So what did I miss?" Olivia asks

'Nothing we were just talking." The kids say

"So Liv have you felt the babies kicking yet?" Dick asked

"No not yet Dick, I have felt them move a little bit but not strong enough for anyone else to feel."

"So guys have you thought of any names for our little siblings?" Maureen asked

"No not really, we were hoping that maybe you guys would help us pick some names."

"Really?" Lizzie asked

"Of course Liz, you guys are going to be their big brother and sister's; we want you to be involved with naming them." Olivia said

"We want you part of the baby naming, but Olivia and I have the last say." Elliot said with a smile on his face.

The Staber kids right away started to talk about names that they could give their baby brother and sister.

"I love is sight." Olivia said while she had her head laying on Elliot's should and looking at the kids talking and how happy they looked.

"Me too." Elliot said while placing a kiss on her hair.

"This time next year we will be complete, and I can't wait" Olivia said

"Yes we will Liv, yes we will, and me neither. I can't wait to see you holding our babies"

"I can't wait to see you being a daddy once again." Olivia said

Later that night after the kids had gone home and Olivia and Elliot headed up to bed.

"Night Liv, night babies" Elliot said placing a kiss to Olivia's lips then lend down and placed two kisses onto Olivia's tummy. "Daddy loves you."

"Night Elliot, we love you too"

**Author's Note- Please take my poll on what the babies names should be. Thanks. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
